Te amare por siempre
by jessiede
Summary: Llegaron al planeta lo atacaron... la encontraron se la llevaron... y ahi encontro amistad rivalidad y amor
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos soy jesside y este es mi primer fanfiction ya llevo escribiendo algún tiempo historias de tipo infantil y me anime a experimentar este experimento (valga la redundancia). Me daba un poco de nervios por las críticas pero si uno no avanza no gana. Y ahora estoy aquí, espero que les guste (aunque ya hay muchas de este tipo). No sean malos conmigo y si ven algún error de ortografía me perdonan. **_

_**Algunos personajes son de Toriyama. **_

Te Amare Por Siempre.

Chapter 1

Era una vez un planeta muy bonito llamado tierra que lo gobernaba un rey, un rey muy bueno con las personas, por ejemplo sus sirvientes, con todos mejor dicho. El vivía en una villa muy bonita, su castillo era muy grande; por dentro era bello y lujoso.

El era a primera vista un hombre prepotente pero cuando lo trataban era una maravilla. El rey Ox-satán también tenía hijos, para ser exactos cuatro; 3 hombres y una mujer.

El mas grande se llama Sheng 17 años era un joven muy apuesto todas las mujeres del pueblo se morían por el. Era un hombre alto no tanto como su padre, de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos grises.

El otro de los hermanos se llamaba Dante el era el segundo hijo de 4. El es muy chistoso a toda persona la hacia reír. Es muy positivo y risueño. Tiene 13 años y habla con todas las personas, no era tímido como algunos otros niños de su edad.

El tercer hijo o mejor dicho hija era una dulzura su nombre Chi-Chi. Ella es muy inteligente también muy habladora no tanto como su hermano pero no se quedaba atrás. Amante de las flores y libros. Sus características piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negro y en sus mejillas una tonalidad rosa con la edad de 10 años.

El último de sus hijos no se puede decir mucho ya que apenas hablaba tenia 5 años tenia 5 años y es muy tímido. El es muy apegado a su hermana siempre la abrazaba, jugaban, ella le leía cuentos, corrían y hacían clavados en la alberca. Este niño es muy guapito, como todos sus hermanos cabello negro, piel blanca, con los ojos color negro como los de su hermana y padre su nombre es Akira.

La madre de estos muchachos era peleadora de las artes marciales. Ella era de piel blanca sus ojos muy extraños pero no dejaban de estar bonitos era uno de color verde y el otro gris. Ella desgraciadamente había muerto en el nacimiento de su cuarto fue por negligencia medica.

Ese día hacia mucho calor Ox-satán paseaba por la villa y por su paso paseaba a todas las personas.

´´Hola´´- dijo Ox-satán a una señora mayor en un puesto de frutas.

´´Hola su majestad´´- respondió la señora.

´´Buenos días, Hola, buenos días, Hola, Hola…- Ox-satán saludaba de niños a grandes de perros a caballo a todos en general.

Mientras tanto en el castillo estaban los cuatro hermanos jugando en la piscina. Dante y Chi-Chi jugaban con una pelota (el llevaba un short azul marino que le llevaba a la rodilla y ella una blusita de tirantes rosa y un short a medio muslo color rosa fiusha y al costado líneas azules) estaban muy entretenidos jugando a la pelota Akira trataba de quitársela pero estando en el agua se le hacia mas difícil. Sheng estaba sentado en una silla de sol, en sus piernas llevaba a una chica (que era su novia) que era rubia como el sol con un traje de baño de dos piezas muy provocativo. Los dos se estaban besando y acariciándose por todos lados en ese momento voltean Dante y Chi-Chi estos se sonrojan y Dante es el que empieza a hablar.

´´Guacala que asco no lo pueden hacer atrás de esos árboles nosotros somos muy puros para ver eso´´- dice Dante saliendo de la piscina.

´´Pues voltéate´´- dijo Sheng- además que tiene de malo… tu ya diste tu primer beso ¿no? –

´´Pues si, a los once años con una niña que no dejaba de molestarme y se lo di se siente muy bien… por cierto hablando de besos Chi-Chi tu ya diste tu primer beso?- Pregunto Dante.

En eso Chi-Chi sale de la piscina toda colorada y tímidamente le responde ´´No todavía no´´-

´´Oh… pero pronto lo darás yo lo di a los once y tu ya tienes diez ya lo puedes dar al cabo hay muchos niños detrás de ti – dice Dante con una gran sonrisa pero la sonrisa se le quito cuando se le quito cuando escucho un grito.

´´NO!- grito a Sheng- ella va ser monja y si alguien se le acerca lo ahorcare como pollo.

Todos lo vieron y empezaron a reír. Mientras tanto Chi-Chi se sentaba en la orilla de la alberca y metía sus pies, pensó - ´´Quien será mi primer beso? Algún día me casare? Me enamorare? Sera igual que las novelas de la televisión y libros? – Entonces ella sonrió y miro al cielo escuchando a sus hermanos discutir sobre su primer beso.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde era la hora de la comida todos vestían sus mejores trajes ya que venían de visita personas importantes: reyes de diferentes países venían a platicar con la máxima autoridad que era Ox-satán el rey del planeta. Ox-satán estaba en la mesa (una mesa gigante que cabían mas o menos 250 personas) estaba esperando a su hijo ya que en una hora llegaban estas personas pues había una platica de suma importancia.

En la cuarta planta del castillo estaba Chi-Chi peinándose se estaba dejando el cabello suelto mas bien media coleta, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo torció agarro otro mechón e igual lo torció. Llevaba puesto un vestido un vestido pegadito a su aun cuerpo de niña pero al llegar a su cadera un volado era de color lila con una florecita delicada sobre su cadera también. Este vestido llegaba a su rodilla o un poco mas arriba tenia unos zapatos lila con un listón negro. Se miro al espejo que era de cuerpo completo se dio una vuelta y rio tímidamente -´´Me veo linda´´- se sentó en su cama tomo su almohadita preferida la abrazo y espero a que sus hermanos la llamasen para que bajaran los cuatro juntos.

En esa misma planta los 3 hermanos salieron de su habitación al mismo tiempo se vieron y se dieron cuenta de que iban vestidos de la misma manera de traje y una corbata color vino. Se empezaron a reír menos Akira que no le dio importancia y se fue al cuarto de su hermana a tocar la puerta.

´´Chi-Chi estas ahí ´´- grito Akira mientras tocaba la puerta.

´´Si aquí estoy´´- dijo Chi-Chi abriéndole la puerta y sonriéndole.

Los cinco integrantes de la familia reunidos en el comedor se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

´´Quiero que se comporten bien nada de pellizcos, mordeduras, rasgu…- fue interrumpido por una sirvienta.

´´Majestad la mayoría ya esta aquí- dijo Margot una empleada.

´´Bien hazlos pasar- dijo Ox-satán mientras veía a su empleada salir.

´´Ni rasguños- dijo el rey ya que había sido interrumpido.

Los reyes entraron cada uno con su respectiva familia todos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de la amenaza de otro planeta les había hecho. Ese planeta quería esclavos o tomar al planeta como diversión simplemente. Al principio se les hacia absurdo como es eso de llegar aun lugar y tomar esclavos de la nada, pero ya hacían varias amenazas debían tener cuidado.

Chi-Chi estaba sentada al lado derecho de su hermano Sheng, ella escuchaba horrorizada. Al ver enfrente de ella había una mujer que le recordaba a su madre se puso triste para después ver que al lado derecho de la mujer había un niño de unos once años que la miraba fijamente, ella le sonrió y este se la devolvió

Habían pasado dos horas, todos habían abandonado el comedor para ingresar al jardín que este era enorme. Todos platicaban, reían, los niños (hijos de reyes) jugaban y algunos jóvenes se coqueteaban entre ellos. Chi-Chi platicaba con el niño que anteriormente le había sonreído y se dio cuenta que el era el hijo de la mujer que le recordaba a su madre y esta misma era esposa del rey del pueblo llamado Otani.

El niño era un año más grande que ella y se llamaba Kell tenia ojos de color azul, cabello café oscuro y piel blanca.

´´Oye Chi-Chi´´- dijo Kell- ´´por que tu hermano Sheng me observa con mirada de asesino y Dante con una gran sonrisa´´.

´´Como? Donde? ´´ - dice Chi-Chi volteando y efectivamente sus hermanos estaban detrás de ella, ellos al ver la mirada de su hermana menor se fueron de ahí corriendo.

´´No se´´- contesta Chi-Chi sonrojada ya que se había acordado de la pequeña plática con sus hermanos. El niño vio su sonrojo, sonrió, se acerco a ella, ella lo vio y le sonrío ambos se acercaron cerrando los ojos sus pequeñas respiraciones se acercaban, sus labios sentían cosquillas. Ella sentía la emoción a flor de piel estaba apunto de ocurrir su primer beso. Sus pequeños labios de 10 y 11 años estaban por tocarse. Sheng estaba corriendo a interrumpirlos, Dante trataba de detenerlo. Ya estaban apunto cuando…

´´BOOOOM!´´- se separaron, no llegaron a su objetivo, se lamentaron por no poder darse su primer beso de ambos, pero también se asustaron ya que no sabían de donde provenía ese sonido.

Todos corrían y gritaban. Unos hombres corpulentos con cola los estaban atacando.

Ox-satán corrió hacia sus hijos menores los cargo empezando a correr junto con sus hijos mayores a su lado.

Los hombres corpulentos atacaban y atacaban sin piedad tanto a chicos como adultos. A los jóvenes y niños los metían a unas naves extrañas mientras que a otros los mataban y mutilaban.

Ox-satán corría velozmente hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca ahí fue cuando dejo caer a sus hijos que traía en brazos. Los niños vieron con horror la escena, como su padre era golpeado y a sus hermanos los encerraban en un lugar parecido a una nave.

´´DANTE´´- grito Akira – SHENG- en eso un salvaje golpea al niño y se lo lleva. Chi-Chi se quedo ahí parada sin reaccionar, en ese instante se siente mal y grita - ´´PAPI´´- después miro todo oscuro.

En una nave estaba una pareja acompañada por sus hijos. Estaban conversando sobre el planeta que iban a atacar.

´´No se por que vamos hacer esto, no tiene lógica llegar de la nada y atacar como locos solo par…- pero no logro terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su hijo menor Kakarotto.

´´Pues para mi es divertido llegar de improvisto atacando y peleando con otras razas- dijo el niño viendo por una ventanilla el planeta que estaban por llegar.

´´Tu lo dices porque eres muy pequeño y eso te hacen creer algunos de tus amigos, solamente tienes diez años y cuando madurez te darás cuenta- dice el hermano mayor Raditz que tenia 16 años de edad.

´´Bajemos- dijo el hombre mayor con desagrado y flojera.

Habían pasado 4 horas de la invasión la madre de Kakarotto estaba caminando al ver a su izquierda vio un bulto lila, se acerco y sonrío. Subió a la nave su familia la miro con curiosidad.

´´Siempre quise una niña´´- simplemente contesto mientras se sentaba con la niña en brazos con la cara de esta en el pecho de la mujer.

Una semana ya había pasado. Chi-Chi al despertar se sorprendió al ver a una mujer completamente extraña para ella pero al decir verdad se le hacia familiar pero no logro descifrar quien era. La mujer, su compañero y su hijo mayor eran muy amables con ella, el hijo menor con el casi no trataba, se había presentado si lo hizo solo porque su madre lo obligo. Además de que la ponía nerviosa y no sabía porque tan sólo era un niño de diez años pero bueno ya se le quitaría.

Chi-Chi estaba en su pequeño cuarto acompañada por la mujer que a la vez le cepillaba el cabello.

´´Son muy buenos conmigo´´- dice la pelinegra - ´´Muchas gracias´´- dice con una pequeña sonrisa y la mujer le sonrío.

´´Sabes cuando era niña siempre quise tener una familia, hijos es lo que mas quería tener pero deseaba una niña y mira como es la vida tengo puros hombres en mi hogar´´- respondió la mujer.

´´También yo era la única mujer en la familia mi mamá murió y… - luego sonrió tristemente.

´´Eres muy tierna´´- dijo la mujer arropándola en la cama al terminar apago la luz y salió.

La niña se acomodo mejor en su cama para luego mirar la ventana. ´´Todo es muy diferente todavía me cuesta un poco estar aquí y no con mi familia´´.- suspira – ´´como estará mi papá, Sheng, Dante y mi pequeño Akira que a pasado con ellos… que paso con Kell jajaja estábamos apunto de besarnos – da otro gran suspiro – que mal nunca llego mi primer beso tal vez nunca lo daré o quizás nunca me enamore´´-. Al pensar esto le sale una lagrima ya que era muy sensible - ´´como estará mi papi mis hermanos Margo… y así con esos pensamientos se queda dormida con el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas usándolo como manto.

_**Y como me quedo? Les gusto? Lo continuo?.**_

_**En este capitulo describí algunos de los personajes y avance un poco de historia. **_

_**Como había dicho antes espero que les haya gustado y si no un sopapo para mi jajaja.**_

_**Que tengan un buen día mejor dicho todos los días y muchas muchas gracias por leer mi locura. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos como están? Espero que bien. Iba a publicar este capítulo al día siguiente del primer capítulo y ya estaba escrito y todo eso pero no tenía tiempo en publicarlo y también tenía que revisarlo y todo eso hehehe pero también para que negarlo me daba un poco de flojera escribir porque también tenía muchas tareas y todo alboroto en mi casa pero eso no quiere decir que no le voy a seguir la voy a terminar aunque me tome años pero la voy a terminar y miren aquí estoy 6 meses después hehehe sorry.**

**Espero que les guste n_n**

"**El empiezo de una relación"**

Había pasado dos años desde que Chi-Chi había llegado al planeta Vegita, ya no era la niña tímida de antes, se llevaba muy bien con su familia adoptiva y además se sentía a gusto.

En ese momento Chi-Chi estaba en el campo (que no estaba lejos de la casa donde vivía) cortando flores, cantando y haciendo curiosidades que ella hacía desde su llegada a ese planeta, que además a su "hermano" Kakarotto se le hacían torpes, siempre le molestaba diciéndole lo mismo y hoy no era la excepción.

"¿Qué haces?"- le pregunta el niño de 12 años mientras Chi-Chi sonreía porque ya sabía en qué iba a terminar esta plática.

"Cortando flores para ponerlas en mi cuarto"- dijo Chi-Chi sonriéndole a Kakarotto, y este en ese momento se da cuenta de algo.

"Sabes tú nariz es bonita, parece nariz de conejo"-Kakarotto se dio cuenta que con este comentario Chi-Chi se ponía sus dos manos en su nariz y se sonrojaba.

"¿Y tú que sabes que es un conejo?" – Le cuestionaba la niña – "hasta donde se aquí no hay conejos"

"Pero si yo los vi en la tierra, se me hacían curiosos al principio por la nariz que tenían, y después descubrí que se llamaban conejos. También conozco perros, gatos, aves que también hay aquí. Hay muchos animales, si hay muchos animales no como aquí"-

"Gra…gracias jeje – se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Kakarotto rompió el silencio – "Me voy" – dijo el niño un poco incomodo.

'Ese niño me pone incomoda y para acabarla ya no me molesta como antes y también antes no había silencios incómodos – suspira – que mas da'- pensaba Chi-Chi mientras cantaba y regresaba con sus flores.

"Cantas muy bonito"- se escucho una voz detrás de Chi-Chi

"Gracias Bred" .

Bred es un niño de 12 años alto para su edad, cabello negro, ojos verdes muy extraños para su raza, simpático y además primo de Kakarotto y Raditz.

"Oye Chi-Chi vamos a dar un paseo?"- decía Bred un poco nervioso.

"Mmmmm… no creo porque hoy es la despedida de tu primo- decía Chi-Chi.

"¿Kakarotto?"- Chi-Chi afirmo con la cabeza – Ah! ya me acorde, va a ir a entrenar con no sé quien verdad? –

"Si, para convertirse un guerrero de gran Elite. No sé que tiene en la cabeza, es mejor quedarse aquí en familia, ser un guerrero como su papa y hermano, no tiene que estar de planeta en planeta mostrando superioridad"- decía una muy enfadada Chi-Chi.  
"Es muy diferente tu estilo de pensar que al de nosotros- dijo Bred –

"Como sea lo importante es que no va a estar por un largo rato molestándome jaja – Bred sonrio por lo que dijo Chi-Chi porque él sabía muy bien como era de enfadoso su primo- bueno mejor vámonos porque se nos hace tarde – Al decir esto Chi-Chi se levanto para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Bred y este se sonrojo al instante.

Lejos en una casa muy modesta había un gran escándalo, estaba repleta de gente deseándole a un niño sus mejores deseos por el viaje que pronto haría. Pero este no era cualquier viaje para descansar y pasarla bien, Este viaje era para entrenar día y noche para mejorar las técnicas de combate.

"Kakarotto estoy muy orgulloso de ti vas a poner en alto el nombre de esta familia "- dice su padre con mucho orgullo

"Si lo sé, estoy seguro de mi mismo para convertirme en un gran guerrero"- decía Kakarotto muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"bueno ya se te está haciendo tarde – decía la madre de Kakarotto llorando y llorando.

"Kakarotto- decía Chi-Chi muy tímida mientras le tocaba el hombro- "te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje y también…- no termino en decir toda la frase Chi-Chi por que la interrumpió muy bruscamente Kakarotto.

"Ya me tengo que ir deja de molestar"-

"Pero yo solamente…"

"Ya calla nariz de conejo".

"No tengo nariz de conejo!".

Si la tienes y ya cállate que me tengo que ir.- decía Kakarotto mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero al llegar se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a Chi-Chi otra vez – sabes lo mejor de este viaje es que no tendré que escuchar tu chillona voz en las mañanas ni tu espantosa cara"-

"Pues fíjate que yo también voy a estar a gusto porque no voy a escuchar tus quejidos ni tu cara de _caca_ todos los días"- Chi-Chi se lo decía muy enojada.

"Dejen de pelear niños – grito Bardock un poco molesto – siempre es lo mismo con ustedes no pueden estar un día en paz – luego se acordó de algo que dijo Chi-Chi y pensó – ¿si él tiene cara de _caca_ yo también la tengo?" -

"Bueno hijo – empezó la mama – espero que nos veamos pronto" –

"Yo también lo espero, bueno mejor me voy hasta luego familia"- eso fue lo último que dijo para después salir corriendo.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Kakarotto se fue, todos estaban triste por la falta del niño pero dentro de la palabra todos no estaba Bred el era el más feliz de todos ya que con la ausencia de su primo podía acercarse más a Chi-Chi y por esos acercamientos ya eran los mejores amigos, eran como el pan y la mantequilla nunca se separaban. Pero había un secreto en esta amistad Bred la quería más que una amiga se había enamorado de ella desde el día en que la vio pero siempre se sentía en desventaja a lado de Kakarotto ya que él creía que a ella le atraía. Pero en estos 3 meses se dio cuenta de que solamente lo quería como un hermano más.

Hoy Bred iba a recoger a Chi-Chi a su casa porque se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al parque y pasear por la ciudad. En ese momento que Bred iba en camino a la casa de Chi-Chi se le ilumino la cara porque a medio camino se la encontró caminando a su dirección.

"Hola Bred"- grito la pelinegra

"Hola Chi!" – le contesto el niño muy contento.

"Claro"

Días nublados es lo que más odiaba Kakarotto y hoy era uno de esos. Todo el día se la pasaba entrenando desde temprana hora, les daban receso de dos horas todos los días menos los Miércoles que ese era el día de descanso el día mas esperado por todos tanto como adulto como para niños pero más a los adultos ya que se encerraban en sus habitaciones con hombres y mujeres de _la vida galante._

Chi-Chi y Bred estaban de paseo en la ciudad pero como empezó a llover decidieron pararse en un kiosco hasta que se parara la lluvia.

"Es muy linda" – pensó Bred al mirar a Chi-Chi que estaba mirando la lluvia. De repente en ese momento sintió la urgencia de hablar con Chi-Chi pero no tenía idea de que; entonces decidió sacar el tema, mejor dicho propuesta que siempre ha querido tener con ella.

"Chi-Chi"- empezó tímidamente

"Si que pasa"

"Como te lo digo – dijo Bred muy tímido porque no sabía cómo empezar – bueno es algo que siempre te he querido decir… –

"¿Qué es?" – interrumpió Chi-Chi notando el miedo de Bred-

"Quería saber si quieres tener una relación conmigo"- dijo Bred sin rodeos ya que estaba un poco desesperado"

"¿Qué? – dijo Chi-Chi – ¿una relación como novios? – termino un poco insegura porque no sabía si había escuchado bien.

"Si, una pareja".

"Claro… si" – le contesto Chi-Chi a la pregunta que Bred tenía miedo de hacer hace tiempo.

"¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédulo.

Chi-Chi al ver la cara de incrédulo que tenia Bred se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Es verdad" – contesto separándose lentamente de su mejilla.

Bred se sentía en las nubes con el beso, y para rematar con la palabra "es verdad" sentía que los ángeles le cantaban en el oído. Siente como en la cara se le forma una sonrisa ve la mano de su novia la toma para marcharse a sus casas bajo la lluvia de ese día que según él era el mejor de su corta vida.

Ya termine jajaja.

Si se les hace un poco rápida la historia es que así va mas adelante es un poco más lenta y más largos los capítulos.

Y las siguientes publicaciones van a ser mas rápidas porque tengo vacaciones y un pie roto jejeje y tendré mas tiempo me retiro y que tengan un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos como están? Espero que bien.**

**Aquí les tengo la continuación y espero que lo disfruten.**

_Disclaimer: Dragon ball no me pertenece, algunos de los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama ._

Capitulo 3:

"La almohada"

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana y un muchacho de 14 años estaba entrenando duramente. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que llego a la base de entrenamiento y como todos los días entrenaba duramente.

Ese mismo día les comunicaron que iban a ir a una misión que era:

Ir a los planetas que ya habían conquistado o atacado.

¿Para qué?... no lo saben simplemente ellos obedecen.

Pero por supuesto que no iban a ir solos, iban a formar grupos para cada misión.

"Equipo 144"- grito un saiyan de alto rango – "está conformado por: Rey, Marline, Serge, Kakarotto, Rita y Laurine. A ustedes les toca el planeta tierra."

"Los habitantes de ese planeta son muy inteligentes"- comento Laurine una de los integrantes del equipo 144.

"Pues aunque sean muy inteligentes no pudieron contra nosotros jajaja"- burlonamente dijo otro integrante del equipo, Serge.

"Eso no les quita lo inteligente zopenco"- Protesto Laurine un poco enojada – "Son muy inteligentes y quien sabe a lo mejor nos dan una sorpresa"

Kakarotto estaba pensativo en esos momentos – Chi-Chi es de ahí – "Lo más seguro es que me tope en su casa, y alomejor me encuentro con la cosa más preciada para ella que es su…

Flashback:

(4 años atrás)

Era una noche de invierno, Kakarotto pasaba por un pasillo que lo llevaba directo a su habitación, de un derrepente escucha un pequeño llanto que provenía del cuarto de Chi-Chi, el por curiosidad y si efectivamente Chi-Chi lloraba silenciosamente sentada en su cama, sobándose las rodillas con su mirada hacia abajo. Kakarotto suspiro porque recordó que una vez su mama le dijo que si alguna vez ve a la niña triste o en problemas la ayudara.

Con mala gana entro al cuarto de sopetón, Chi-Chi se sorprendió se quito rápido las lágrimas y hablo:

"¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto un poco molesta.

El niño noto que estaba un poco enfadada y sonrió. "¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Por lo de siempre… porque extraño a mi familia a mi padre, hermanos a Margot – dijo Chi-Chi bajando la mirada.

"¿Quien es Margot? –

"Es, o era una empleada que me trataba como a su propia hija"

"¿Es una señora mayor? – Le pregunto Kakarotto sentándose a lado de ella.

"No, Es joven como la edad de tus padres" - le contesto sonriéndole.

"Para mi mis padres ya están viejos jajaja" – dijo Kakarotto en un tono burlón. – Pero bueno es más joven de lo que yo pensaba" –

"Si…sabes te digo un secreto? – Hablo Chi-Chi un poco insegura.

"Si" – dijo el muchacho muy despreocupado –

"Sabes" –sonrojada – También extraño… a…a…a… - dice tartamudeando.

"¿A quién?" – Pregunta divertido Kakaratto.

"Pues a mi almohadita jijiji" – se ríe penosamente.

"¿QUE? A tu almohada – dice sorprendido.

"NO ES CUALQUIER ALMOHADA – Le grito – Es mi almohadita que me regalo Margot desde que nací –

"Ah… ¿Y cómo era? – Le pregunto muy curioso.

"Pues… Tiene un dibujo en el centro de una luna con un osito usándola como cuna, pero no se ve porque la tengo con una sabanita color azul gris".- Le describía la almohada de forma pensativa porque ya no se acordaba muy bien como la había dejado la última vez que la utilizo.

"Te prometo que cuando vaya a la tierra la buscare" – Dijo Kakarotto bajándose de la cama.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

Chi-Chi ya iba a empezar a llorar pero Kakarotto la interrumpió porque según él no le gusta ver a niñas llorar y menos por una estúpida almohada.

"Ya, ya cara de almohada no llores – Y así Kakarotto se fue del cuarto.

FIN FLASHBACK

La almohada jajaja – susurraba Kakarotto mientras subía a la nave.

En Otro Lugar:

Chi-Chi y Bred decidieron ir a comer al campo para festejar su aniversario de Pareja-Novios. Sus familias al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa idea porque eran unos niños (en ese tiempo 12 años) pero como decía Chi-Chi solo es una relación sin compromisos solo el tiempo diría si estarían juntos.

Solo había una cosa que los ponía de nervios y eso era que no se habían besado ni una sola vez, los únicos que se daban eran en la mejilla y nada más.

"Oye"- Bred decidió ser el primero en hablar – estuvo muy rica la comida muchas gracias".

"De nada"

"¿No extrañas a tus hermanos?- Saco de sopetón el tema, ya tenía en la cabeza la pregunta desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, y al ver su reacción se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

Un poco triste ChiChi le respondió – Pues si, la verdad los extraño mucho. A mis hermanos, sobre todo al más pequeño. Siempre me pregunto ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo estarán? Lo único que sé es que se los llevo una nave.

"¿Una nave? – En verdad ya sabía dónde estaban era lo más lógico que lo supiera. Pero no quería que se espantara ya que sabía muy bien que era muy sensible a los temas de esclavitud y sexualidad. Solo se imaginaba la cara que pondría al enterarse que podrían ser esclavos o ¿esclavos sexuales?  
No, mejor no se arriesgaría

"Solo espero que estén bien" 

"Te aseguro que si lo están"- Susurro para ella en un tono amigable.

"También me acuerdo de Margot ; mi nana. Mi hermano Sheng estaba enamorado de ella jaja" – Susurra con un trono de melancolía – Nos la llevamos con puros susurros ¿no lo crees?... Mejor comemos ¿Qué te parece?

"Ya quiero probar tu deliciosa comida"- Comento más alegre Bred al saber que el tema ya se estaba dejando de lado. 

Y así dieron terminada la conservación para seguir con la deliciosa comida. 

Ese mismo día en la tarde Bardock y Raditz estaban platicando en la mesa del comedor esperando a que la mujer más grande de la familia les sirviera la cena. Una muy deliciosa cena!

"A qué hora cree que esa niñita que puede llegar. Ya es muy tarde para que ande fuera de la casa. En estos tiempos uno no puede salir a la calle así como si nada".- El patriarca de la familia no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de que Chichi anduviera de "Parejas Temporales". Debía de seguir su ejemplo, de tener una pareja a la edad de 18, no a los 14. Los 14 es una edad en la que apenas se están desarrollando y con las hormonas todas alborotadas de seguro intentarían jugar un "Juego de Adultos" cuando apenas son unos niños queriendo ser…adultos.

"Déjala hombre - Comenzó Raditz dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda de su padre – Está bien que se distraiga un rato. A demás Bred es un chico en el que puedas confiar. Es de la familia después de todo.  
"Es cierto lo que dice Raditz" – La mujer de la familia entro a la escena con unos platos de comida. Estaba escuchando desde la cocina la peculiar platica y no pudo contenerse de también meter su cuchara.- "Es mejor que se distraiga un rato. Y que mejor con Bred.- Sabia que este era un tema un poco delicado, porque sabía muy bien que a ninguno de los dos "machos" les gustaba esa relación con Bred. En realidad a ella tampoco le emocionaba la idea porque desde hace ya algún tiempo tenía en su mente la pareja de su hijo menor con la terrícola, y por ese motivo no quería que estuviera con Bred. – "Ahh" - Suspiro – "Que se le puede hacer. Para serte sincera Bardock a mí tampoco me gusta emociona"

- ¿No?- En realidad el creía que su mujer estaría contenta con esta relación. Ya saben los temas favoritos de las mujeres, porque aunque fueran de diferentes especies las mujeres seguían siendo mujeres.

-"No. A mí me hubiera gustado que anduviera con mi hijo y me llenaran de nietos"- Con solo estos pensamientos la volvían loca de la emoción. Imaginarse mucho bebes corriendo por todos los lugares de la casa, gritando, lloriqueando y sobre todo diciéndole "ABUELITA".

-¿Yo? Madre, no crees que soy muy grande para ella. Ya sé que tú y mi Padre se llevan 5 años, Pero yo soy como 8 años más grande– Bueno en realidad la edad no era un gran problema, había muchos matrimonios que se llevan más años como 10 o 15 años de diferencia. Pero, ella era como su hermanita, no podría hacer tal cosa seria como… ¿Incesto?.Eso y mas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Raditz.

- "No menso!, Como crees!. Yo me refería a tu hermano"- No se lo podía creer como es que su hijo mayor pensara en eso. Era más que claro que ella se refería a su hijo menor.- "Son de la misma edad y se ven muy bien como pareja y sus hijos serian hermosos ¿Se Imaginan?"- Con voz soñadora decía la mujer, se sentía en el séptimo cielo. Pero como siempre alguien tenía que romper sus sueños y ese era ni más ni menos que:

"Ay madre! Tú y tus elocuencias. Estoy seguro que primero se separan tú y papa, se acaba el mundo y vuelve a acabarse a que ellos dos estén juntos".- Si exactamente el bruto de su hijo tuvo que abrir su bocota.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con el mujer."- Y si también el bruto de su marido.

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que en la puerta que daba al patio trasero de su humilde casa; estaba alguien escuchando toda la conversación.

-" ¿Yo y Kakarotto? – Penso Chichi – "hahaha estoy de acuerdo con Raditz. ¡Se acabaría el mundo!"- Y con este ultimo pensamiento entro a la casa notando como su familia Adoptiva la recibían con alegría.

- "Que bueno que llegaste"- Se escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

**A/N: ****¿Hola como están? Yo con algo de trabajito, escuela y mas hehehe .  
Pero no, no estaba secuestrada por extraterrestres, está de fiesta en mi escuela que ya pronto me graduare, por eso estoy más ocupada que de costumbre.  
Pero bueno ya estoy aquí desde hace ya más de un año que no publico ( o exactamente un año que no publico) Por eso ruego que me perdonen, se los suplico. Les juro que ahorita mismo empiezo a escribir el 4to capitulo ( Almohada 2, Donde llega Kakarotto y da su opinión acerca de la relación ChiXBred. Y también la reacción que puede causar una… ¿Almohada? ¡No se lo pierdan!) Si como dije lo empezare hoy mismo el capitulo, nada mas voy a descansar un poquito mi columna (Es que estoy escribiendo en una mala posición) ¡Y LISTO!  
**

**Tambien les doy las gracias a las personas que me envían reviews. En especial a: ** **animedbz****, Porque aunque en el último comentario perdiste la esperanza *YO Llorando* Solo te digo no la pierdas Porque ¿Qué crees?... ¡ AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION! ( De una vez me meteré a tu historia para dejar un Review) Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!. Y No te enojes conmigo. Que este Capitulo es especial para ti!**

**También les quiero agradecer : **___**therose123100(**__haha haber si puedo con tres capis a la semana haha. Pero lo que escribí en Perfil fue en ¿enero?. Lo tendre que actualizar hahaha __**), **_ _**Angie**__** ,**_ _**Anonimo**__** y amorxita **_(Que ya no la he visto… o leído ) Muchas, Muchas gracias a todos de corazón.

¿Está mal que les pida un review, que no se a grosero o tosco?  
Yo se que se me habrá pasado las faltas de ortografías Pido perdón ya leí el capitulo y se me paso algo Perdón.

¡BYE! Espero Verlos Pronto (muy pronto)

¡Cuidense!

07/18/2012.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? (Espero que bien) .  
Bueno como les prometí no tarde en subir el siguiente Capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho si les gusta la historia no duden en decírmelo ya que en el capitulo tres no recibí muchos Reviews (uno solamente).  
Gracias **_**marily123 me encanto tu review, de todo corazón GRACIAS!.  
**_

_**Bueno mejor sigamos con la historia. Nos Leemos abajo.**_

_**DISFRUTENLO.**_

Capitulo 4:  
"La Almohada 2"

En un lugar baldío, sucio, con casas destruidas con un ambiente perturbador, se encontraba una nave aterrizando. Una nave que estaba integrada por 6 personas; de las cuales 3 eran hombres y las otras tres "mujeres". Sus nombres y edades eran: Rey de 24 años; un hombre alto y apuesto. Marline un Hombre-Mujer (Como le decían en la tripulación) muy carismático y responsable era el alma de la fiesta, siempre queriendo animar a sus compañeros para que se desenvolvieran un poco más, "el" mismo se consideraba mujer. El siguiente de los tripulantes es Serge con 15 años. El mejor amigo de Kakarotto que contaba con la edad de 14 (un año menor). También se encontraba Rita la mayor de la nave contaba con 29 años de edad, ella era una de las mujeres más bonita del planeta pero mientras se quedara quieta, porque cuando caminaba y se expresaba era un poco masculina y a la mayoría de los hombres les daba miedo. Por último pero no menos importante estaba Laurine de 16 años; una muchacha muy linda, delgada y de baja estatura (1.55m), parecía una muñequita, pero lo que nadie sabía es que esta linda muchachita tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres.

Cuando la nave aterrizo los tripulantes decidieron separarse por grupos.

-Yo sugiero- Empezó hablar por primera vez Rita. Todo el transcurso hasta el planeta tierra estuvo muy callado casi nadie se dirigía la palabra. La razón: ESTRESADOS. El único que no entendía esa palabra era Marline que siempre quería levantarles el ánimo (sin darse cuenta que los estaba enfadando mas) con chistes y bromas pero nada funcionaba.- Que nos dividamos en grupo de tres personas. ¿Qué Opinan? – Esa idea era más que fantástica, asi podrían terminar más rápido y regresar a casa. El único problema es ¿cómo se formarían? Porque estaba más que claro que casi ninguno se soportaban (A excepción de Serge y Kakarotto que se llevaban muy bien. Y Laurine… a él no le importaba)

-Bueno, que tal si TU – dijo Rey refiriéndose a Rita – Marline y yo nos vamos a la ciudad, y Laurine, Serge y Kakarotto van a la villa asi…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿YO CON ESOS MOCOSOS! ¡NI LOCA! – La idea de Rita era maravillosa pero solo pensar que le tocarían con esos mocosos mal olientes -según Laurine- era pésima idea. – Porque no mejor nos dividimos de esta manera. Yo con…

- No Laurine. Así como dijo Rey se quedan los equipos- Rita ya estaba más que estresada con esto. Tendría que hacer lo que tendría que hacer y punto. Y eso era soportar los mocosos esos, y YA, TADA ¡SE ACABO! – Mejor ya hay que terminar con esto para poder irnos a nuestras casas lo más pronto posible. – Fue lo último que dijo Rita antes de salir volando. Y así todos la siguieron.

* * *

En las afueras de un gran castillo –destrozado, carcomido, mal oliente, sucio- se encontraban tres adolescentes con cara de aburrimiento y enfado. Ya habían recorrido TODA la villa y no había nada, pero nada interesante, no había nada de valor y eso de no encontrar nada era muy aburrido.

-Oigan muchachos, este es el último lugar para investigar. Así que si encuentran algo de valor, que es lo más probable se lo traigan sea grande o pequeño. ¿Entienden?- Laurine que era la "jefa" del grupo estaba más que desesperada de no encontrar nada. Sabía que sus demás compañeros si habían encontrado cosas de valor –No por nada era la ciudad- y ellos al no encontrar ni siquiera un maldito lápiz de seguro les iban a ir muy mal.

-Tú no nos mandas, y además por quien nos tomas por ¿Tontos? Pues te deberías de dar cuenta que no lo somos.- Estaba arto de cómo Laurine los trataba, solo por ser la mayor (dos años) se daba lujos de superior. Eso y más cosas rondaban por la cabeza de Kakarotto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el, Laurine- dijo Serge apoyando a su gran amigo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste enano?-

-¿Enano? No me hagas reír Laurine, que Kakarotto y yo somos más altos que tu- Serge se divertía de lo lindo. Le encantaba enfadar a Laurine.- Ademas, solamente por ser mayor que nosotros po años, no quiere decir que tú seas la que lleva el control ¿Entiendes?

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta estupidez – dijo la femina del equipo- Lárguense a donde ustedes quieran-

Así cada quien tomo su camino por el castillo.

* * *

Por su parte Kakarotto había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes como cofres llenos de monedas de oro, joyas y más brillantes. Estaba más que fascinado; traía dos de los cofres en cada brazo (Fuerza Saiya) los demás cofres los dejo para que sus demás compañeros le ayudaran a levantarlos y llevarlos a la nave. Pero por el momento quería explorar más el castillo.  
Al entrar a una de las habitaciones sintió algo extraño. Algo familiar. El color del cuarto era lila con rosa (el color favorito de la molesta de chichi. Según Kakarotto) en el centro de la habitación había una enorme cama de madera con sabanas lilas, almohadas de color rosa, y una cortina (para evitar que entraran los mosquitos) color lila. En las paredes había muchos cuadros la mayoría eran fotografías y en todas salían las mismas personas.

-Que feo- Pensó Kakarotto al ver un señor de gran estatura y gran cuerpo a comparación de los de más que salían en la foto. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que en esas fotos salía Chichi. Entonces si en las fotos salía Chichi abrazada con ese señor quería decir que ese señor era su… ¿Padre?. No, no lo creía ese señor estaba muy feo para ser su padre. Porque tenía que admitir que la _nariz de conejo _no es fea. Otra cosa que lo intrigaba era que si había muchas fotos de Chichi en el cuarto. Eso quería decir que esa era su casa – castillo, y si este era su casa – castillo quería decir que una de etas habitaciones era su cuarto para dormir, y si uno de esos era su cuarto quería decir que lo más seguro es que fuera en el que estaba parado. Y si este era su cuarto quería decir que aquí estaba su almohada por la que ella tanto lloraba.

Empezó a buscar tal almohada por toda la habitación pero no le fue difícil de encontrarla; Encima de la cama estaba una almohada color azul-gris toda vieja y polvorienta, sobresalía de las demás almohadas por su color y textura.

-Con que esta es la almohada ¿Eh? No hay duda de que Chichi es hija del viejo, se siente segura con lo viejo y feo- pensó el muchacho mientras se aguardaba la almohadita por dentro de su armadura.

En otro momento, a otra hora, en otro planeta se encontraba Chichi saliéndose de bañar. Se sentía muy feliz y no sabía el porqué, solo que algo muy bueno estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación se empezó a cepillar el cabello enfrente de un espejo, le encantaba su cabello era de un color negro muy espeso, liso y pesado. Simplemente le encantaba. Lo único con lo que no estaba conforme era con su cuerpo. Muchas niñas de su edad ya tenían pechos - Ella no - tenían caderas – ella no -. Tenía que admitir que ya más o menos se le estaba formando el cuerpo pero no era nada sorprendente como el de sus primas de la tierra o algunas chicas saiyas. Pero bueno, le echaba la culpa al cambio brusco de alimentación.

-Eso debe de ser- suspiro aventándose a su pequeña cama. Como extrañaba su cama y mas su almohadita que era su _confidente_ su amiga en las noches, a ella le contaba todo. – Si estuvieras almohadita, te contaría todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos 4 años, sobre todo te contaría lo de Bred. -Bred- Suspira- Bred es una persona muy buna, muy amable, es muy respetuoso conmigo. No puedo creer que no nos hayamos besado – y eso que somos novios- -Suspiro de nuevo- Mi vida ha cambiado un poco desde que somos novios ¿Sera que si es como en las novelas y cuentos de hadas?- Con solo pensar en eso se sonroja- Tal vez no sea Bred el que me de mi primer beso y sea otra persona. ¡Uff! Quién sabe. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que me estoy muriendo de sueño.-

Y así se dispuso a dormir y no tardo mucho en hacerlo porque ya se encontraba muy cansada con tanto pensamiento.

El beso. Su primer beso. Con eso soñó.

¿Sera Bred quien le dé su primer beso? O la vida dará un giro de 360º y será otra persona quien le dé esa _oportunidad._

**Bueno con esto me despido. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Como les prometí aquí está la continuación el Capítulo cuatro. **

**No tengo nada que decir solo que les vaya bien y que tengan un lindo día, una linda noche, una linda tarde, una linda madrugada; depende en que hora lo estén leyendo. **

**Adiós, Cuídense. Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo.**

**¿REVIEW?**

_**07/20/2012**_


End file.
